Nea D. Campbell/History
History Nea appeared alongside his twin brother, Mana, as a newborn. When the Earl of Millennium vanished in front of Katerina Eve Campbell, they appeared underneath Cornelia in the Campbell Residence. Katerina adopted the two babies and named them Nea and Mana. They were raised as if they were her biological children within the Campbell Residence. Nea and Mana were raised together; they were close and lived a happy childhood. Nea - when he was just seventeen-years old - attempted to stop the Family and the Earl of Millennium's plan to wipe out humanity. Volume 25, Chapter 220, Page 74 This was done in hopes of becoming the new patriarch of the Noah Family. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 21 At some point, the other Noah nicknamed him - out of spite - "The Fourteenth". Chapter 225, page 14 It was at this time that the other Noah hunted him. This was due to their empathetic ability, and it left Nea with nowhere to hide or rest, which meant he lived in constant fear. He also locked away the location of the Ark above Edo, which made it impossible for the other Noah to change its location, although it remained otherwise functional. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 183 He requested that Cross Marian watch over Mana, while hiding from the other Noah. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 166, Page 98 He did this to ensure that Mana would be safe, as well as that he would definitely reincarnate on his death, and Nea promised that he would return from the dead. Before he died, a matured Allen told Nea that he would protect his memory. This same person taught him about the Helix of Life and the nature of the Earl's power. D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 215, Page 6 Nea succeeded in killing all the Noahs, except Road and the Millennium Earl. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 113 Nea confronts the Earl, and - through uncertain events - the Earl ends up laying unconscious in Road's arms, while Nea stands over them both. The Earl manages to eventually kill Nea, and holds his body in his arms, all while Bookman watches on in secret. This mentally breaks Mana and causes him to become unstable. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 111 Cross then searches for Nea's reincarnated form. The Earl (Mana) devours Nea, so as to become complete again. The conflicts in persona cause the Earl to become mentally unstable, and he chooses to destroy his face so as to forget that he is both Mana and Nea. Twenty years later, Nea is reincarnated within Allen Walker. D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 206 'Plot' Suman Dark's Fallen arc After Allen is nearly killed by Noah Tyki Mikk, he spends some time unconscious. He wanders around in his mind, where he takes on the form of a vaguely sketched, childlike form. The mental world takes on the shape of a small, paved island in the middle of a body of water flanked with skeletal trees. There is a white moon above Allen and a black reflection of the moon in the waters. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 51 When Allen looks down into the water, within them he sees the European Branch in shambles. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 53 Lenalee cries, as she sits on the rubble with Allen's body draped across her lap, and Allen reaches out towards them. A hand emerges from the water and takes Allen's hand. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 55 Allen's form solidifies, which allows him to pull away and watch as the surface of the lake freezes over. The ice cracks, as a shadowy form - Nea, although this is unknown to Allen at the time - tells him: "no, not yet . . . you can't". Allen immediately awakens.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 56 Noah's Ark arc Noah's Ark - as a direct result of Nea's actions thirty-five years previous - is placed above Edo, Japan. The Noah Family has been using Noah's Ark for many years, and Road and the Earl attempt to start a 'download' of the old Ark's information to make a new Ark. Cross Marian eventually intervenes, before he sends Allen Walker into a special white-room within the crumbling Ark. In this room, a piano sits. Allen sees the shadow of the Fourteenth within that white room. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 55 The Fourteenth speaks to him, and tells him that he can use "his" Timcanpy and the piano to pilot the Ark. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 57 When Allen tries to ask the Fourteenth about his identity, he does not receive an answer. Nea continues to smile at him. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 132, Page 61 As Allen begins to play the piano, recognizing the crest and musical 'notes' Timcanpy is displaying for them, the Fourteenth explains that the notes are a song within Allen. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 133, Page 78 He encourages Allen to "hope" to get the Ark to do what he wants. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 133, Page 82 Invasion of the Black Order Arc After his appearance within the Ark, Nea appears in his "Fourteenth shadow" form in every reflective surface Allen encounters. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 137, Page 164 This disconcerts Allen. It takes time, but Allen starts to accept his presence. Allen rationalises it by thinking of Nea's shadow as being like the souls bound to Akuma. He believes it is something only he can see. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 171 Later, Lvellie reveals to Komui Lee that he found the will of the fourteen in an old man's house. 'Destruction of the Black Order Arc' While packing up the things within the European Branch and preparing to move to a new location, Allen reflects on whether or not Mana loved him or if the man was just using him, willingly looking at the Fourteenths reflection in a mirror as he thinks about Mana telling him (Allen) that he loves him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 165 Disappearance of Cross Marian arc Cross Marian - Nea's old ally and Allen's master - eventually reveals that Allen is the host for Nea's rebirth. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 166, Pages 96-99 He also reveals that he is the brother of Allen's adoptive father, Mana. This revelation ultimately resulted in Allen being placed under stricter observation, with the Black Order preparing to execute him should Nea take over his mind. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Page 161 Phantom Thief G arc In the midst of a battle, Allen deliberately impales himself and a Level 4 Akuma with his Sword of Exorcism. Allen believes that he will not be injured, because the sword only harms evil things (namely Akuma and Noah), but cries out in pain when it attempts to exorcise the Noah memory within him. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 182, Page 15 Nea briefly awakens, using the Akuma to call out to the Millennium Earl. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 182, Page 18 He quickly falls back into Allen's subconscious when Yu Kanda calls Allen by a much-detested nickname: "beansprout". D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 182, Page 20 Despite the fact that Kanda is obligated to report any signs of the Fourteenth's awakening, Kanda does not mention the event to anyone. Allen remains unaware of his momentary lapse of control. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 19 Artificial Exorcists arc Allen has a dream of Mana, while recovering from the injuries his Sword of Exorcism inflicted upon him, and - when he awakens - Nea is in control of his body. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 184, Page 52 Nea retreats when a nearby Lenalee Lee calls out to Allen. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 184, Page 54 The Lenalee Lee saw the expression on Allen's face but doesn't comment on it, as she believes it was just a part of her imagination. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 184, Page 56 Allen and Yu Kanda are later abducted by the Noah Family and brought to the North American Branch, and the Earl speaks to Nea. The Earl taunting Nea into appearing, as he asks Nea about when Nea used the Level 4 to communicate with him. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 19 Nea takes over Allen's body and confirms that he did use the Level 4 to call out to the Earl, saying that he wanted the Earl to know that he was back. Nea states that he will be coming to kill the Earl, so he can take over the title of the "Millennium Earl". Nea takes over Allen's body again, when - later - Kanda impales Allen with his Anti-Akuma Weapon, Mugen, and the damaged caused by the Innocence forces Nea's Noah side to react to the pain. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 134 Nea meets Allen in his mind, when Allen is unconscious, and keeps Allen chained to an odd - throne-like - chair with wings, as he comments that the Earl has become a mad puppet of destruction. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 139 He states that Allen also became an insane puppet, before introducing himself by name to Allen. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 142 Outside of the area, Timcanpy activates a spell that creates a barrier around the North American Branch, which is set to explode. This allows Allen's suppressed Pentacle Eye to activate and forces Nea back again.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 147 'Seed of Destruction Arc' Allen is imprisoned by the Black Order, as they fear that Nea will consume Allen's consciousness and accuse Allen of treason. D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 201 During this time, Allen is barely conscious, and Nea attempts once more to overtake Allen's mind.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 202 Allen finds the strength to push him back, due to the sudden presence of danger as posed by Apocryphos. Sensing that his 'brother' is in danger, the Millennium Earl sends Tyki and Road to protect Nea's host.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 203 'Searching for A.W. arc' After three months, Allen is briefly reunited with Kanda and Johnny. He flees from the arriving Akuma, and - after being taunted by Wisely and Tyki - Nea begins to resurface in Allen. Allen finally breaks and falls unconscious. He is carried to an inn by Johnny and Kanda. While Kanda is out, Nea awakens in Allen's body and impersonates Allen in front of Johnny. Timcanpy appears to recognize his master and lands on his face. Nea feels pain where Apocryphos hits him, and sees the feather-like substance on his chest with stupor. Johnny gives him some water and Nea thanks him. When Johnny turns his back, however, Nea knocks him out. Nea is surprised with Allen's body, commenting on his "white" face and his notable scar. Nea looks to Timcampy and says: "Tim. Tell me about Allen". Timcampy then shows Allen's life to Nea, but he becomes upset and reveals a flashback of himself with the sword of salvation, which is identical to the Earl's. A man - that looks just like Allen - stood him in the flashback, and says that he'll protect his memory no matter how long it will take. He then asks why Allen does not remember him. He is soon discovered by Kanda, where he is questioned as the 14th.Chapter 214 Five minutes before Kanda arrived, Nea was watching Allen's memories from Tim, and became frustrated over how Cross left him alone. Nea wonders why Allen doesn't remember him. He says since it really has been 35 years, and he wonders why Allen's body hasn't aged, but instead appears younger. Nea is shocked to see Allen's left arm with Innocence, and recalls how he met Allen when he was a young adult, where Allen promised him he would look after Nea no matter what. He tells Allen that they are now they are enemies, and will not hesitate to gain his goals. He tells Tim not to tell anyone about what happened and - from now on - he will see things from Allen's eyes. Tim is also ordered to show Nea bits of Tim from time to time and he will dissipate when Allen dreams. It is revealed that this is Nea's last journey, and now he must fulfill his promise to Mana. Nea switched back with Allen already, as Kanda has Mugen at his throat.Chapter 215 Allen senses that Apochryphos is near and attempts to escape, but The Earl appears before him in an alleyway, calling him "14th". Nea takes out a balloon and blows into it, as he attempts to crush Allen with the balloom. He mutters Nea's name constantly and displays a far more deranged look, as his appearance becomes larger and crazier. He asks if Nea recognizes him and - as he continues to attack Allen - his face comes apart, which reveals his Noah form inside. Nea looks at an unconscious Allen and almost crushes him. Johnny saves him. Nea sees Johnny try to take Allen away; Nea asks the Earl why did he did this, after seeing a similarity with Mana looking over at him. The Earl's human-form cries and asks for Johnny's identity, as he angrily throws him against a wall. At that moment, the Earl and Allen seemingly lock minds, which causes Allen to see the Earl killing Mana's mother and calling him "Mana D. Campbell". The Earl brought upon this tragedy. As Allen questions what he just saw, the Earl remembers about Mana and shouts that Mana is the cause of everything. After Nea takes over and the Millennium Earl is shocked by Nea's explanation on why he cared for Allen so much, and Millennium Earl hugs Allen. Nea reveals to the Earl that he is actually Mana; he explains that they were not twins at first, but actually two parts of the whole Millennium Earl himself.Chapter 219 Nea says that before the Millenium Earl returned to the "one", they used to be the Millenium Earl, but the Mana devoured Nea 35 years ago. The Earl still cannot understand what Nea means and why he calls him "Mana" over and over again. Nea adds it is fine, even if Mana is not able to remember these events, because he still can destroy Mana. Just as Nea apparently prepares to do so, the finders of the Black Order - who were tasked to capture Allen - interfere in the situation and restrain him with the talismans.Chapter 220 The finders ask him to surrender, and Nea wonders if he did not notice them due to how he is not used to his new body. When one of the finders hustles the Earl without revealing his identity, Nea tries to warn the finders to get away from him, but the Earl attacks Danny and destroys his body. The remaining one, Eams, is shocked and thinks it was Nea's doing, but Nea replies that it was not and repeats that they should have run away while they had the chance. After Eams realizes that this is the Earl himself, Nea repeats his advice, which Eams tries to follow. Eams, however, eventually falls victim to the Earl too, with Nea calling him an idiot. The Earl tries to disintegrate Nea and wonders what they were talking about, while Nea recalls the words of his old friend about "the helix of life", which contains the souls and possesses the power to bring one back to life. Nea realizes that the Earl devours nothing but the human souls, and so he asks the Earl (calling him Mana) if he's going to devour him again. Nea is astonished when the Earl denies he's Mana, but claims to know Mana's true location The Earl declares that Mana is left in a place from which he can never return, but Nea states that he makes bad jokes for a clown. Nea argues that "Mana" - who found and spent the years with the kid "Allen" - was really him. The Earl continues to deny his identity as Mana and is about to destroy Nea with more tendrils, сalling Nea a nuisance.Chapter 221 Before the tendrils reach Nea, several needles to stop them. This surprises Nea. He sees the shadowy figure, which turns out to be Howard Link, who asks the Earl to move away from Nea. Nea remembers some details on Link, such as him being a CROW, and wonders why he is still alive, albeit unable to remember his name. Nea is impressed by the power of the spell capable of restraining the Earl, which Link casted on him. Nea, however, is suddenly bound and brought to the roof of a nearby building, along with Johnny. Link apologises for the roughness and notes that - since he cannot hold off the Earl for very long - they should flee. Nea is unsure about Link's true intentions, and so he pretends to be Allen and voices his relief about Link being alive. Link takes a close look at Nea's wounds and heals them with his Attuda golem (which Nea notes to be an opposite of the Earl's soul absorption). This transfers Link's life power to him. Link then asks Nea to stop acting like Allen, because he can feel Nea's cold and murderous aura, which is different from the real Allen. Nea continues to claim that he is Allen, but then throws away his disguise and states that Link is am astute human. Link is a problem that should be eliminated. Nea adds that it is too late to save Allen. Nea learns that Link was send by Lvellie to help him (the 14th). Link ask Nea to use his life as he wishes, which prompts Nea to call him "scary". Link directly states that Nea - as a person who already died, but managed to take over the alien body to came back in the present time - should be considered even scarier than him. This enrages Nea, who grabs him by the throat and says that it is scarier to meet someone who came out of nowhere and offered forth their life. Nea notes that he hates humans, and if he has Timcanpy by his side, it would be already enough to destroy him. He is informed by Link that Timcanpy got destroyed by Apocryphos, which shocks Nea. They are then attacked by Feedler, who demands Link release the Earl from his bondage. During their clash, Nea is knocked back and wonders what is happening.Chapter 223 Nea returns back to the Earl, who is taken into the Noah Arc by Wisely and Tyki. Nea parts with the Earl, stating that - next time - he will be the one visiting him to kill him. Tyki steps in to protect the Earl, while Nea seems surprised to meet him.Chapter 224 Nea is troubled by Tyki's face, which is familiar to him. Wisely and the Earl then disappear through the Arc, and Nea parts with the Earl with a smile on his face and holds hands with the Earl before the Earl disappears. Tyki stays behind and voices his interest in meeting Nea, and offers Nea a chance to go back, eat dinner together as a family and talk about "what" is Nea. Nea expresses his annoyance about everyone calling him the 14th, including Tyki and Link, a nickname received from the previous Noah generation. He announces that his actual name is "Nea D. Campbell", and it is up to him to decide whom he considers his family or allies, as he rejects both Tyki and Link's offers. Nea comments on Tyki's offer to eat together, as he says that Joyd's current form could make him laugh and "spit out the food that he ate." At the same time, he tries to activate Allen's Innocence, despite Link's warnings that it is too dangerous for him as a Noah. Nea ignores him, mockingly thanks him for his concern and goes on trying to activate the Innocence with a confident expression. Link prepares to stop Nea by force, but the newly awakened Johnny calls out to him as Allen, although he realizes that the 14th is now controlling his body . Nea looks surprised at Johnny, before resuming an unfazed stare. Johnny's voice then successfully reaches Allen, who manages to force Nea back into his subconsciousness and gain control over his own body once again.Chapter 225 (More to Come) 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Character Subpages Category:History